


Raindrops

by LauraRoslin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, relatively plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn loves the rain. Chakotay does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and the prompt was off a post I saw a while ago on Tumblr. Just a random idea that was begging to be written.
> 
> “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

The sky rumbled and crackled with lightning and thunder. Chakotay knew it was only a matter of minutes before the heavens opened up and it started pouring, yet Kathryn seemed intent on dawdling on their way back to the transport coordinates.

“Come on,” he urged, his hand reaching out for hers so he could help tug her up the cliff.

“Calm down,” she huffed, her eyes scanning the rolling hills behind them. 

Before Chakotay could get out another word, there was a long roll of thunder and it started pouring. He was drenched within moments, but he unzipped his jacket anyway to hold it up over his head. The rain made it almost impossible to see now, but at least his jacket kept the rain out of his face. He glanced to his left to see Kathryn standing there with a wide smile on her face and making no effort to shield herself.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” He stared at her, the way the water plastered her hair to her face and her uniform to her body. Spirits, she was beautiful.

“When was the last time you’ve felt rain, Chakotay? It’s been ages. Not since New Earth and I’ve missed it.” She glanced at the ground and picked her way around a large puddle which put her right by her first officer’s side again.

“As wonderful as the rain is, I don’t want to hear the Doctor’s scolding when we get back to the ship. Especially if either of us ends up sick.” He shivered as his rain drenched uniform chilled him to the bone. 

“How far away are we?” She ducked under his jacket and helped hold it up so he could pull his tricorder out. He scanned around them for a few minutes and let out a sigh of relief.

“Almost there. In fact, Harry might even be able to beam us up from here if the storm has moved far enough east.”

Kathryn nodded and peeked out from beneath his jacket to scan the skies. There were too many raindrops so she ducked back under and wiped at her eyes before she tapped at her combadge. 

“Janeway to Voyager.”

“Kim here, Captain. Are you ready to beam up?” The Ensign’s voice was crackly, but the connection was there. It’s better than what they had a few minutes ago. 

“As long as you can get a lock.”

“We’ve got a lock,” Harry confirmed. Chakotay smiled in relief and tucked his tricorder back into its holster.

“Engage,” Kathryn ordered.

They appeared in the transporter room a second later with puddles quickly forming at their feet. Kathryn scowled and shivered, the temperature change shocking. Chakotay lowered his jacket and tossed it over his shoulder, his head shaking slightly.

“You had to stop and enjoy the rain, didn’t you?”

“You’re the one who insisted we return that creature to its nest!” She laughed and climbed off the pad, making a mental reminder to send someone to clean up after their puddles. “Let’s go get changed—“

“Doctor to the Captain.” Kathryn closed her eyes briefly as the EMH’s voice came over the com system and she shot a look at Chakotay.

“I didn’t say anything,” he defended, his hands raising up in surrender. She noticed how they trembled slightly and realized her own hands were shaking as well.

“Janeway here,” she finally answered, pausing to lean against the wall by the doors.

“Please report to Sick Bay with Commander Chakotay for your mandatory away mission checkup.”

“On our way,” she reluctantly answered. She took a deep breath and reached to squeeze her lover’s hand. “So much for changing. Shall we?”

With a nod, Chakotay gestured to the door. Kathryn smiled and walked through them, trying to ignore the awful squelching her boots made with each step and the way her uniform clung to her body everywhere. It was easier to focus on Chakotay’s well-defined body beneath his grey shirt and uniform pants. 


End file.
